


Dua sisi koin.

by Yamazaki_Yako



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Family, Ficlet, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Api dan Air itu terlalu mirip. Mereka hanya terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui satu sama lain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dua sisi koin.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Animonsta Studios (atau sekarang tinggal Monsta? entahlah....)  
> ini terinspirasi ketika fanpage resmi Boboiboy memunculkan gambar Api vs Air yang menjadi salah satu cerita pendek di majalah komik Boboiboy. karena terinspirasi, seluruh karakter di sini tidak memiliki kuasa elemen. bahkan Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa aku buat masih berada dalam level satu mereka. Petir, Angin, dan Tanah.  
> dan maaf jika judulnya aneh.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Api dan Air itu sebenarnya serupa. Mereka hanya bertolak belakang, layaknya dua sisi koin. Salah satu memandang ke depan dan yang lain memandang ke belakang, tetapi mereka tetaplah satu. Begitu pula dengan Api dan Air. Tentu, Api dan Air sendiri memahami itu kesamaan mereka menjadikan mereka bertolak belakang, tetapi tetap saling mendukung. Salah satunya adalah kesamaan dalam hal keras kepala. Meski Air itu tipe malas yang terlihat mengikuti arus, Air sesungguhnya punya keinginan yang kuat. Saking kuatnya, terkadang ia tak mau mengalah dalam hal yang ia pegang teguh. Termasuk tidak mau mengalah pada saudaranya. Api jelas terlihat dari tingkah lakunya selama ini.

Makanya, ketika Api dan Air berdebat dan akhirnya berkelahi. Tanah tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Angin hanya menonton seraya memakan camilan yang baru ia beli. Dan suatu keuntungan Petir tidak ada ditempat karena harus menemani kakek mereka untuk membeli beberapa bahan baru untuk berdagang. Api dan Air sama-sama tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Api meninju pipi kiri Air dan dibalas Air dengan pukulan dibahu kiri Api.

“Kau yang harus tarik ucapanmu!” pekik Api yang langsung melancarkan tendangannya. Air menghindar meski tetap terkena tendangan Api.

“Kau yang harus!” balas Air yang kini memukul kaki Api yang tadi sedikit mengenainya.

“Kalian berdua! Sudahlah!” ucap Tanah berusaha masuk ke dalam perkelahian kedua adik kembarnya yang paling kecil. Angin hanya terkikik kecil melihat Tanah yang kembali keluar dari area pertarungan bahkan sebelum masuk itu. Tanah berdecih kesal dan memandang Angin yang terlihat tidak ingin membantunya sama sekali. Tanah berharap kakeknya dan kakak kembar pertamanya itu datang sesegera mungkin. Atau kakak angkatnya cepat pulang dari sekolahnya. Angin melirik Tanah yang masih berusaha keras melerai perkelahian kedua adiknya yang paling kecil itu. Angin kembali memandang Api dan Air yang perkelahian mereka mulai menambahkan alat yang mungkin akan membunuh keduanya.

“Oke, kayaknya waktu main-main sudah cukup.” Ucap Angin. Angin mengambil skateboardnya lalu menaikinya. Angin mengambil dua buah panci yang ada di dalam kedai yang seharusnya mereka jaga itu. Angin segera memberikan salah satu panci pada Tanah. Angin dengan cepat memukul kepala Air yang ada didekatnya. Tanah pun ikut melakukannya pada Api yang ada didekatnya.

“ADOI!” pekik keduanya. Api memegang kepalanya yang dibenturkan dengan panci dan berguling-guling ditanah. Sementara Air meringkuk kesakitan seraya memegang kepalanya. Angin mengambil pisau yang tadi ada di tangan Air, begitu pula dengan Tanah. Angin segera memberikan panci dan pisau pada Tanah yang segera mengembalikannya ke kedai. Angin berdiri di atas skateboardnya dan berkacak pinggang.

“Kalian berdua memang ingin mati, hah?” Marah Angin. Api dan Air memandang kakak kembar nomor duanya itu. Mereka saling berpandangan, aliran listrik tak kasat mata mengalir dan saling berbenturan muncul di antara mereka. Angin menghela nafas karena kedua bungsu itu terlihat tidak kapok.

“Ada apa ini Angin?” suara yang agak berat itu membuat Angin membalikkan badannya. Api dan Air ikut melihat seseorang yang datang membawa kardus tertutup yang terlihat berat. Orang itu meletakan kardus itu di samping kanan belakang Angin, lalu memperbaiki posisi topinya.

“Ini nih, Petir. Kelakuan kedua adik kecil kita.” Ucap Angin seraya menunjuk Api dan Airnya.

“Mereka bertengkar.” Tambah Tanah yang sudah kembali dari dalam kedai.

“Mereka bahkan sudah menyiapkan pisau di saku mereka masing-masing!” Tambah Angin lagi. Petir kembali memperbaiki posisi topinya. Petir menggeretakan jarinya lalu memandang horor pada Api dan Air. Bagi Api dan Air, tentu keadaan emosi Petir saat ini merupakan tingkat yang paling mengerikan dari setiap emosi Petir. Api dan Air saling berpelukan, tak peduli tadinya mereka sedang bertengkar hebat.

“Kedua cecurut ini memang ingin mati, ya?” tanya Petir dengan suara yang sangat horor. Api dan Air semakin erat berpelukan. Tanah membulatkan matanya melihat Angin yang bahkan menjauhi Petir. Dari kelimanya, memang hanya Tanah yang tidak pernah merasakan kengerian atas kemarahan Petir, meski sudah sering melihat kemarahan Petir pada Angin. “Mari kita bersenang-senang, Api..., Air....”

“GYAAAAA!!!”

~...~...~...~

Tanah mundur beberapa langkah ketika melihat Petir berjalan untuk membawa masuk kardus yang tadi ia letakan. Angin menusuk-nusuk pipi Api dan Air bergantian dengan ranting yang ia temukan di sekitar tempat terkaparnya kedua adik bungsunya itu. Tanah mendekati Angin yang hanya tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya. Angin mengangkat tubuh Api untuk membawanya pulang ke rumah. Tanah pun ikut mengangkat Air.

“Kami antar mereka pulang, Petir.” Ucap Angin. Petir berbalik.

“Kalau kita tinggal dan mereka sudah bangun dan bertengkar lagi. Habis rumah kita! Dudukkan mereka di sana!” ucap Petir seraya menunjuk pada dua buah kursi yang memiliki peyangga punggung. Tanah melirik Angin yang mengangguk dan membawa Api ke kursi yang di maksud Petir. Petir menghampiri mereka seraya membawa tali tambang. Tanah kembali tak bisa habis pikir dengan kakak kembar pertamanya itu.

“Nah. Sekarang aman. Ayo, bantu Tok Aba.” Ucap Petir ketika mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dari debu. Angin hanya tertawa kecil dan mengikuti Petir. Tanah melirik kedua adiknya yang terikat di kursi, lalu mengikuti kedua kakaknya itu.

~...~...~...~

Api melirik Air yang masih pingsan dalam keadaan terikat. Ada sedikit rasa kesal di hati Api melihat adiknya yang masih saja tertidur. Entah Air sadar atau tidak jika dirinya terikat di kursi sama seperti dirinya. Api melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri melihat beberapa pelanggan yang masih muda, terkikik melihat ia dan Air. Api merona, dengan usaha yang kuat ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan di kursi tersebut. Meski dengan konsekuensi, kepalanya kembali terbentur, kali ini dengan tanah.

Air terbangun mendengar bunyi jatuh yang begitu kencang di sebelah kirinya. Air melihat Api yang memberontak di tanah bersama kursi yang terikat padanya. Air melirik dirinya yang juga terikat di kursi. Air kembali memandang Api yang ikatannya kini mulai melonggar. Air yakin, setelah kakaknya itu berhasil melepaskan diri, kakaknya itu pasti akan segera ke kedai dan protes pada kakak pertamanya. Air juga sebenarnya ingin, tetapi ia tak mungkin melakukan hal yang memalukan dirinya sendiri itu.

“FUAH!” Gumam Api setelah lepas dari ikatan. Api melihat lengan atasnya, yang mengenakan baju tak berlengan, yang memunculkan bekas tali yang berwarna kemerahan. Api memajukan bibirnya, menggerutu sekaligus mengumpat pada kakak pertamanya. Api kini melihat Air yang sedang memandangnya. Air yang terkejut segera memalingkan mukanya. Air sebenarnya berharap kakaknya itu akan membukakan ikatannya, tapi mengingat hubungan mereka yang buruk, membuat Air yakin Api tidak akan membukakan ikatan dirinya. Air memandang Api yang kini berada didekatnya dan sedang membukakan tali yang mengikat diri Air. Api mendengus kecil ketika Air kini memandang dirinya yang akhirnya bisa bergerak bebas.

“EH? SIAPA YANG MEMBUKAKAN IKATAN KALIAN!?” Pekikan Petir menggema. Api melotot sejenak ketika Petir berlari menghampiri mereka. Api menarik Air untuk pergi dari amukan kedua kalinya dari kakak pertama mereka. Petir berhenti mengejar mereka dan berkacak pinggang. “Dasar adik-adik nakal!”

“Kau pun nakal, Petir.” ucap Ochoboy, kakak angkat mereka. Petir memandang kakak angkatnya yang menghampirinya dengan inline skate dari arah yang berlawanan dari Api dan Air.

“Kalau bukan pakai cara ini, mereka tidak akan berbaikan.” ucap Petir. Ochoboy tertawa kecil.

“Iya, ya. Tapi, Petir..., Mereka sebenarnya tidak bermaksud jahat, kok. mereka hanya terlalu malu untuk mengakui kehebatan satu sama lain. Sama seperti kau dan Angin.” Lanjut Ochoboy.

"Itu sih aku juga tahu."

~...~...~...~

Air merapatkan topinya dengan tangannya yang bebas dari genggaman Api. Gumaman kecil dari Air membuat Api berhenti menarik adiknya itu. Api melepaskan genggaman mereka lalu menggaruk pipinya. Api menaikkan topinya dan berbalik menghindari tatapan Air. Api juga bergumam kecil. Air yang biasanya malas itu tiba-tiba tertarik dan menjulurkan kepalanya ke depan, bertopang pada dagu kakaknya itu. Air meminta kakaknya untuk mengulang perkataannya tadi. Api berdecih lalu mengulang ucapannya. Air memeluk Api lalu mengucapkan hal yang sama pada kakak bungsunya itu. Api kini merona dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan adiknya itu.

“Tapi aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku soal kakak yang bodoh!” ucap Air seraya memicingkan matanya.

“Aku pun tidak akan menarik kata-kataku soal adik yang bodoh!” balas Api seraya menunjukan seringainya.

Mereka saling berpandangan sesaat. “..., Ahahaha....” Api dan Air kini tertawa dan saling berangkulan. Mereka baru saja akan berjalan lagi ketika suara dehaman terdengar di belakang mereka.

“Meski kalian sudah berbaikan, bukan berarti hukuman untuk kalian sudah selesai, Api, Air....”

“Ka, Kak Petir..., GYAAAA!!!”

THE END


End file.
